Last Heartbeat
by hatter-inc
Summary: A continuation of Eclipse. Note that when i wrote this, breaking dawn had not been published yet. this is just a small thing about bella turning into a vampire and how she deals with the pain. I wrote this for a school project so i hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's Point of View**

All I wanted to do was keep her living, for her cheeks to stay red when she was cold, for her floral scent to linger, for her to experience true life, grow old, and not throw everything away. Was it really that bad to want to keep someone you love alive? I moved my hand to intertwine with hers, I needed to feel that human warmth that I longed for, that human warmth that would soon disappear and turn to ice in a matter of moments. She sat beside me, listening to Carlisle tell her what pain she would go through. She nodded every once in a while, her face emotionless, but I could sense uncertainty around her. Her eyes kept darting back to me every once and a while, she'd give me a nervous smile and I would force one out of me in return. She didn't know what was going to happen, if she did, she would surely run away in fear, wouldn't she? Three days of complete and total hell, and then an eternity of regret and misery. Did she want that? Did she even know what she was about to do? Was I the only one who cared? And if I was, then why was I the one to throw it all away for her?

**Bella's Point of View**

"When you feel the bite, you're going to get that same burning feeling that you felt when James bit your hand although, unfortunately since the bite will be on the neck, the pain will be increased." Carlisle said and I gulped. To tell you the truth, I was really nervous. I kept making nervous glances towards Edward, begging with my eyes for him to say anything to help. But all he did was smile back. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't the only exception to his mind reading.

When Carlisle finished speaking, he left to give us some time to talk before…well…you know.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Edward said, once Carlisle had left. "Just give me a few more months! Or get a feeling of college first, then we'll talk!" he was really desperate. He wanted nothing more than to keep me alive, and I just couldn't see the reason.

"Talk about what, Edward? There's nothing more to talk about! "I let my voice rise just a bit. This made him shut up since he knew for a fact that we had stopped negotiating this a long time ago. Truthfully, it was hurting my feelings a bit that he didn't want me to be with him forever.

There was a silence for a long time, he put his hands on his face and leaned over as if he were crying although I knew he couldn't. I just looked at him, waiting for him to say anything.

**Edward's Point of View**

Why was she doing this to me? Why couldn't she just see that I wanted to give her what I couldn't have? I knew the truth, not matter how much I tried; I wouldn't be able to convince her. No matter how much she would regret this, I couldn't help her.

…

Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

I took my hands off my face and looked her in the eye, "Are you positively sure of this." She nodded, a little hesitantly, but a nod none the less. I cupped her face with my hands and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes which would soon turn red, then gold, then black. "Then what are we waiting for?" and I swear her face could have lit up a city.

**Bella's Point of View **

After a while, Carlisle came back in the room. We decided it was best that he stay there with us just in case Edward lost control.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle said, his voice was soft and unfazed as if nothing were about to happen.

I nodded slowly, but then, "Wait" I began, and saw Edward's head perk up, probably thinking that I would postpone this again. "I have a question."

"Whatever it is, you can ask." Carlisle answered, but Edward lost his perk.

"When I become…just like you guys, will I be the same…the same as in will I still be me?" It was a question that had been in my mind for so long, if I were to become one of them, would I still be myself? Would I still love him?

Carlisle rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his golden hair. "Physically, you'll look the same…although I should say you're features will be magnified quite a bit." He said, and I think I heard a small chuckle. "Personality wise, well, you should be the same person, but your memories will fade fast. Fifty to a hundred years from now, the memories you had as a human will get fuzzier. Besides that, you should be the same person you are today." He gave a quick smile. I let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all?" I nodded, "Ok, let's do this before Alice goes mad."

**Edward's Point of View**

I've never changed anyone before in my entire being as a vampire, and the thought scared me to death; if that were possible. Bella sat down on the couch in the living room, her face fearless, and if I hadn't known her, I would have thought she was. But I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that she was scared out of her wits. Her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, her face turned red (and probably for the last time), and her breathing was fast. I forced a smile, kissed her lightly on the lips, and leaned towards her neck.

**Bella's Point of View**

This is it, this is it. My heart rushed, my face was probably beet red, and I was scared more than anything else. As he pulled closer to my neck, a thousand thoughts went through my mind, thoughts about Charlie and Renée and how they would have never thought that my goodbye was the last. About Jake, and how he would never be my Jacob ever again. And right when I was about to pull away, it was too late.

Everything about the bite went by too fast and everything was in a blur. At first, the bite was a shock and I froze. I didn't scream and It didn't hurt…at first. Then everything came so fast, like a Frisbee to the head. I remember a long scream, blood, and fire a lot of fire. I screamed and screamed and the real problem was that Edward wouldn't stop. His teeth were dug into mine, he was going crazy. He had turned into what he always said he was: a monster. The pain was unbearable, I screamed, "EDWARD STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I tried pushing him, but he wouldn't budge. Then, when I thought it would be too much, I saw a golden head of hair rush passed me and push Edward away onto the piano, which broke into a million pieces.

Edward's Point of View

That blood, that scent, it was too much. I thought I could do it, but the monster in me took over and I went crazy. I could hear her screams, I could hear her begs, and the real me tried to stop but the monster kept going. It wasn't until Carlisle pushed me into the piano when the real me took over.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, and slapped me across the face, "wake up! You almost killed her!" he was really mad. Right when he said 'killed', I jumped up and ran to Bella. She was still screaming "fire, fire" I scooped her up in my arms, her scent was fading, and she was no longer human.

"She should be just like us in three days time. Keep her in your room, and don't leave her." Carlisle advised me, but I was already at the staircase before he could finish.

She was still screaming all the way up the stairs. We passed the family, who all stared in sadness except Rosalie who was nowhere to be seen. Alice came to help, but I nodded her away.

_Edward, what happened!_ Came Alice's thoughts, but I shook my head and ran up the stairs.

We reached my room, and I lied her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. She had stopped screaming, but was squirming as if there were a living being in her body, waiting to rip itself out. I lied down beside her and took her hand. It was pale white and cold as ice. I pulled her face towards mine and rubbed her forehead gently. She looked at me with squinted eyes filled with pain, but I could see the bright blood red of her irises through her lashes. "Don't….leave…..me" she whispered, a normal human would not have been able to hear it.

"Never" and I kissed her face. She went back to tearless sobs and screams. I dreaded the day that I would see this happen to her. I had imagined it many times in the past and it had turned out even worse than I had thought. She squeezed my hand and screamed, and for the first time, her strength actually hurt.

Her "life" would never be the same ever again. But she would always be Bella, and I would be there every step of the way.

For Eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Three

**Bella's Point of View**

Sleep, where was it? The only thing that I knew that I could do to get away from this torture was sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to cry, but nothing came out. I screamed because screaming was the only thing I could do. The worst part was the fire. It felt as if someone had stuck a flaming stick down my neck blocking the air out, although I knew I didn't need to breathe anymore. The first two days of this torture was more than too much, this was the last day and the pain was the worst.

The only thing that was helping me at all was knowing that Edward was right next to me the whole time. He kept repeating to me, "Shh, it's ok, a few days and you'll be fine sweetheart." While rubbing my neck and squeezing my hand. It was probably the only thing that kept me from ripping the first thing I saw to shreds.

What seemed like a million years passed when I finally let out, "Edward……" a scream, "where….where are my….tears?"

Edward's Point of View

"Edward, where…where are my tears?" her voice was quiet, she screamed in pain and I squeezed her hand tighter. What was I supposed to say to that? I knew she shouldn't have done this; I hated to see her in pain like this.

"They're gone, love." The truth was all I could say. At this, she screamed in pain again and sobbed without tears.

"Why…why Edward why" her broken voice let out. She continued to try and force tears from her eyes, but failing of course. I couldn't tell if she was saying why about the tears, or why about whom she was now. I had an answer for one, but the latter part, I was still confused about.

Time passed, hours it seemed, and then I heard a thought. It was Rosalie's.

_Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?_

I didn't move, I wouldn't leave Bella for a moment.

Time passed and she realized that I wasn't coming.

_Now, Edward, I need to talk to you._ Still nothing

I wouldn't leave and frankly, by the way she has been treated Bella lately, I didn't want to talk to her.

Suddenly, the door crashed to the floor, the door snapped right in half when it crashed to the ground. Standing in the doorway was and Rosalie.

"Really Rose, was that necessary?" I said, slightly annoyed. What could be so important that she had to talk to me about?

"When I talk to you, you come to me!" she yelled, ignoring my question. Rosalie was never used to not getting what she wanted.

"Who are you? My mother?" I yelled back.

"I came to tell you that you just made the stupidest choice in your existence!" her screech was loud, but not as loud as the one Bella gave. I realized that Rosalie's yells were only hurting Bella more so I kissed her hand lightly, squeezed it and said,

"Bella, dear, I'll be right back."

I walked across the room, stepping right over the door, crossed the threshold and left the room but not before I turned my head and saw the pained expression Bella gave me and her whisper again, "don't…leave…me"

**Bella's Point of View**

"Don't….leave….me" I whispered in pain, it was quieter than a mouse but I knew that he would be able to hear me. Even so, he did not turn around; he didn't hold me in his arms and say everything would be ok; he left to talk to Rosalie leaving me in pain. Ok, maybe I was being a tad bit selfish, but the only thing keeping me "sane" was the fact that he was there telling me that I would be fine. But he left, and it felt like the thread was cut and the monster that just entered me unleashed itself.

And that's all it took, once he had left the room and was out of sight, the monster knew what it had to do. I stood up, slowly, it hurt so much, but I managed it. The pain hurt even more while standing, I clawed my pale white fingers around my head and screamed long and hard, I almost fell over face first but I caught myself. Even though the screech was unbearable, Edward had not come back.

I limped slowly to the window at the end of his room, sobbing without tears all the way. I gazed into the clear glass gasped in shock. I could faintly see my reflection in the window and what I saw was not expected. My hair, from what I could see, was sticking up everywhere; it would take ages to get the tangles out. My skin was the palest white I had ever seen, I suddenly felt like a block of ice. And my eyes, they were the deepest shade of crimson red with a certain fire in them with faint purple underneath them. I screamed in pain, but part of the scream was due to surprise.

The monster took more control over me, I smashed the window into a million pieces (which surprised me quite a bit) and ran out of the opening faster than I could have imagined. The pain in my body could not withstand the now seemingly small size of the house. I needed to run, I needed to scream, and I needed to feed.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Do you have any idea what you just did? You killed her Edward! Did you hear me? _Killed Her_" said Rosalie who hadn't stopped talking since I left the room. The moment I left Bella's side she had been attacking me with blame and rude remarks. Everything she said was true, I _did_ kill her, I _did_ ruin her life, but I just wasn't listening. All I could hear was the painful screeches that came from my room.

"Rose, I don't have time for this!" I yelled and she shut up. "It's not always about-

_Crash_

"-you" I finished, but at that moment a sudden crash came from my room. Thousands of possibilities of what had happened rushed through my head in a moment and just as quickly as they came in flew out as I ran at top speed to see what had happened to my Bella.

I rushed up the stairs in about a second, Rosalie right behind me. I passed the threshold with no hesitation and gazed into my room, or what was left of it, in horror. I started with the bed, the sheets and the comforter were ripped to shreds, and almost half the CD's on my shelf were spread all over the floor in a big musical mess. The window was shattered and glass was all over the place. But what I noticed over everything else was that my angel was gone, and it was my fault.

**Bella's Point of View**

Lost, Pained, and hungry.

You can't really be lost if you're not going anywhere can you? I definitely wasn't lost. Pained? More than you could know. There wasn't even one spot on my new body that wasn't dying. Lastly, I was hungry. It was strange because my stomach wasn't growling, I wasn't feeling faint either, but it was much more than that. The venom that now flowed through my veins rushed, my fingertips stung like a thousand bees, and I knew that I would _kill_ to get rid of the feeling. _Kill_ to find something to ease the pain. It's a shame that I didn't know what that thing to ease my pain felt like. But that only made me yearn for that thing even more. Blood.

I sat on my knees, my head dunked into the cool water of the pond in front of me, it almost felt nice, but even the slight feeling of ease was good for me. I pulled my head out in a rush, I brushed my hands through my hair and suddenly froze like ice as a gust of wind came my way. A scent, it was faint, but I could smell it. It was more than anything I had ever smelled, I couldn't believe that I had settled for the miniscule smell of food ever before. I got up slowly, my legs shaking, I breathed in the beautiful scent and followed its direction.

I ran and ran and ran, the wind blowing through me mixed with the scent was amazing. The pain that I went through was almost forgotten. I don't know how far I ran, but I knew I had reached my destination when I almost screamed when I saw my prey. I must have ran far because it seemed that I was at the edge of a park. Almost empty, there was a small family of four sitting on a picnic quilt, the sun shining down on them. There was a little boy rolling in the grass, further away from the family. My senses targeted on him. The boy had a gash in his leg. No one could hear him crying since a radio was playing loud near the picnic. I smiled eagerly and sneaked towards him.

"Are you ok, little boy?"

**Edward's Point of View**

Tracking was never my area of expertise, but I could smell her just as well as if she were still human. It was still strong. I was trying to memorize her new smell as well as I could, but it hard knowing that she used to smell so sweet, so floral. It was hard to believe I could let something that amazingly delectable out of my grasp. For a small moment, I wished she were still human, for a moment I felt it was a waste to lose such rare blood. But that moment left in a fraction of a second. How could I think that way? I promised never to hurt her, ever.

I ran through the forest, Rosalie trailing right behind me, although I had no idea why. This was partly her fault too. I would never have let Bella get out of my sight, she wouldn't be wandering God knows where if Rosalie hadn't had something "so important" to tell me. I gritted my teeth and kept running. Her smell was growing stronger, where was she? What did she plan on doing?

Moments passed, and I froze. I could smell blood and I could only hope that we weren't too late.

Bella's scent led to the edge of the park nearest to our house. No one usually went there so our family spent some time getting snacks from the deer that wandered around that area. Rosalie and I slowed down to a quiet walk when I saw her. I gasped slightly; she had me side-tracked.

When Bella was human, I always found her beautiful, inside and out. She never needed make up, and she was even cute when she woke up every morning, in a strange way. But never before have I ever seen Bella more beautiful than this. Her hair was wild, flowing in the wind, the red highlights she had in her hair were intensified. Her skin was as pale as snow, shimmering in the sunny summer day of Forks. Her clothes were holey and she was in an attacking pose. I looked down quickly to see the source of the scent of blood. A little boy about five years old with a huge gash in his calf and was staring in awe at Bella, obviously confused on why this beautiful angel was paying attention to him. I found myself distracted by the smell of the blood. Young blood is always the freshest and the smoothest, but it wasn't me who jumped forward but it was Rosalie who lost control. I saw her jump forward, and in an instant I pushed her into the bushes.

"Don't…you…dare." I growled angrily while she struggled beneath my grasp. Her eyes were coal black; I could tell that she hadn't hunted in a long time. She growled back at me angrily but I wouldn't budge.

"Hurry up or I'll go after him." she said coldly. I knew it was only the monster in her talking, but I couldn't help but worry. I slammed him into the bush with all my force which would leave her motionless for a while. I left Rosalie and ran back to see Bella. She was standing over the boy; her teeth were only inches from his neck. I could tell that she was slightly not sure on how to attack him. The boy was screaming, his family started to run towards him screaming back. I took a deep breath, held my ground, and ran.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Who are you? What do you want?" the boy asked, he was grabbing his bleeding leg, letting the blood rush out even more. It was tempting. I licked my lips and took in the smell.

_Don't do this Bella!_ The inner human in me yelled out.

**No! You need this Bella! Go ahead; one kid won't kill you** the monster answered eagerly

_Edward will hate you! _

**Are you kidding? He'll congratulate you for your first meal!**

_Please Bella!_

**C'mon Bella!**

I hesitated, would I risk the love of my life for a chance to relieve this burning hunger?

Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No,

Too late, I jumped onto the kid with force. I pinned him down, he screamed and pleaded me to stop, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I knew how he felt, only three days before now I had gone through the same thing, except that was my choice. I was one second away from digging my teeth into the tempting soft neck of the child when I was pushed with force into the forest, two trees crashed to the ground almost hitting me and whoever it was who pushed me.

I landed on my back and my head slammed against the trunk of a tree. If I were still human it would have crushed my neck but I'm obviously not human anymore since I barely felt it. I looked up to see my attacker and (no surprise here) it was Edward. We both stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what words to say. Different expressions flew all over Edward's face, anger, hurt, relief, love. In the end he decided to take me into his arms and not let me go. I buried my face in his shoulder and waited for him to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, into my ear. "I should never have left you." He held me tighter.

I looked up at his pained eyes; they were turning black with hunger. I didn't say anything, what was there left to say? I looked over his shoulder to find Rosalie wobbling towards us. Her golden blonde hair was covering her face; she stopped at a tree, leaned back on it, and sighed deeply. The tension around us was too great. I knew that they were wondering if I was going to lose control any second, and I wondered the same thing. I decided to break the ice, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Edward chuckled but Rosalie glared at me. Yeah I know it wasn't very funny, but I needed to get out of this place before the monster in me came back. I started to walk away; Edward got up too and took my hand. We slowly took steps back to the house. No running, no rushing, just baby steps

And I knew I wasn't alone.


End file.
